


Future of Despair

by thestormconflict



Series: Two Lifetimes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canonical Character Death, Chrom!Inigo, Family, kinda filling in the blanks kind of deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormconflict/pseuds/thestormconflict
Summary: This is the story of Prince Inigo, the prince that so many know. The story of his life leading up to meeting up with the Shepherds. The story about the world that fell to Grima and how he and his friends survived such an event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally Two Lifetimes and as I put on my tumblr (titled thestormconflict) I have been working on this as I felt like it would work out better if I rewrote it. I plan to broaden some scenes and write some extra that do not necessarily happen to Inigo. I am still in the middle of reworking the couples and writing original characters to help move the story along.

Chrom could still hardly believe his eyes. He had gone through it once, three short years ago with his little girl but it was still unbelievable. He could only stare in awe as he held his newborn son in his arms. He had helped create life, not once but twice. As he stared at his son he could not help but feel like their tiny family was complete.

The boy had been named Inigo was sleeping calmly in his father’s arms. It was strange to believe that he was the same baby that had been crying relentlessly just hours before. He had the same light gray, almost silver in color, eyes that his older sister had when she was first born. If Inigo was like his sister, then those eyes of his would fade into the same vivid blue as both Lucina and Chrom possessed. Chrom almost wondered if they would fade into the same purple as his mother had but only time would tell. Chrom knew that he would love him either way.

“Daddy,” Chrom heard the tiny voice of his three-year-old daughter say as she pulled on his pant leg, “Who is that?”

“This is your baby brother, Inigo, and I need you to make me an extra special promise, okay?” he watched as her face lit up from that question alone. She nodded her head quickly as if it did not matter what he asked, she would do it, “Promise me that you will protect him no matter what.”

“Why Daddy?” she asked with a curious gleam in her eyes.

“That is what big sisters do,” Chrom explained to the tiny three-year-old. He could not help but let his mind wonder to his own older sister who his two children would never meet. Emm would have loved them if she had not been killed. Emm had always take any insult and stone that their people threw at them with a grace that Chrom knew he would never possess. It was because of Emm that their people no longer hated them, and it was because Emm that Lissa and Chrom hardly felt any of that backlash.

“I will protect him! I can be just like Daddy if I do, right?” she asked, her blue eyes growing wide. Chrom could not help but let out a small chuckle at his eldest child’s excitement.

“Of course you will, but shhh… we do not want to wake your little brother up, now do we?” he whispered and her hands quickly covered her mouth as she shook her head, her long blue hair swaying along with her body.

Chrom turned his attention back to the sleeping prince in his arms. He wanted nothing less than to protect his two children from what Emmeryn, Lissa, and he had gone through. He wanted to be a part of their lives.

Off to the side, Chrom could see his wife smiling sleepily at them. Lucina had decided to run up to her mother’s side. He could not have asked for a better wife, and mother to his children, than Olivia. Lucina was asking her mother questions on if she was okay, not used to her mother looking so weak.

_I promise to never leave you._

* * *

 

Inigo had one sole memory of his memory that had never once faded over the years. He was about three or four years old and had gotten lost in the long hallways of Castle Ylisstol. He had been woken up from a nightmare that the young prince could barely remember the details to after waking up. The small prince had somehow made it to his father’s throne room when he saw his mother in her beautiful dress from the ball earlier. She had been dancing with his father in the long dress earlier that night. Inigo had stayed by his big sister’s side, holding onto her the entire time because all of the people. If his mother had not been in the middle of all those people with his father, he would have stayed by her side.

Inigo would have run up to her that night if it had been for the person by her side. Standing by her side was his father who he loved just as much as his beloved mother. When Mother was not looking, he would sneak Lucina and Inigo both sweets. But as kind as his father was, he was also the stricter of the two and Inigo knew he would get in trouble if Father saw him out of bed. He did not want his father to get angry with him so he just watched from behind one of the large columns.

The little prince could hardly hear the words that were being spoken by the couple. And what he did hear he could not understand. He heard his mother talking, her voice rising louder than he had heard before of how she did not trust Plegia and wished he would not go. The young prince could not possibly understand how important those words were. He just knew he did not like the way her brow creased and how she frowned at her father. His mother looked much prettier with a smile on her face.

Inigo saw his father grab his mother’s hand and give it a soft kiss and he could not hear the words his father said after that. After that he switched the hand holding her hand, moving that hand to her hip and holding her hand with his free hand. Her frown changed to a smile as they danced in the empty room. It was different than from how they danced earlier that day. There was so much love in that dance that it left the little prince entranced.

He could not help but watch his mother’s graceful movements that contrasted greatly with his father’s fumbling feet as they danced in the room. Inigo could just barely hear his mother humming a beautiful tune that made him smile. Inigo had seen his parents dance before, like earlier that day, but they were usually pulled away. This was something between the two of them with no interruptions. Inigo got to see a much different smile than the one he gave Lucina and Inigo, which was just as loving and caring. It was a smile reserved for his mother and no one else.

He did remember how that particular memory ended. He had ended up getting caught by the two of them as he went to sneak back to his room. His parents had given him a proper scolding before bringing him back to the royal wing.


End file.
